Isn't Life Strange?
by Last Seraphim
Summary: Well it's not ment for childern, not sure on the rating. (I noticed some typos so I fixed it...yeah...)


Isn't Life Strange?  
A songfic using A Song by the Moody Blues about one of my oringinal Gundam Wing characters. Sorry if it's confusing.  
Enjoy.  
  
"It happened ten years ago when I was about nine years old..."  
  
//Isn't life strange?  
A turn of the page  
Can read like before  
Can we ask for more? //  
  
"Since I was three I had lived in a compound. It was dark and dank building, I rarely saw  
any sunlight. I was always kept in the same part of this strange prison. I had a bed, a desk   
with a chair and a bathroom with a small but usuable shower. I was fed about 2 times a day.  
I was trained and schooled in everything. When I four I designed a liquid that when frozen   
and it came in contact with water it became the most dangerous gas known to mankind, though   
mankind would never know about it.Once I turned five they operated on me, I can't remember  
much of it. But from then on I ate one meal a day in small sections. Also after that my body   
started to develop rapidly. Mentally and physically I was strained..."  
  
//Each day passes by,  
How hard will man try?  
The sea will not wait  
You know it makes me want to cry, cry, cry.//  
  
"By the time that I would be seven years old i was as developed as a fully grown woman.But I still   
was a child. I had not yet reached my full height which wouldn't be the case tillI reached my teen years.   
My schooling and physical training was non-stop. I was on my last year of what would be college. My IQ  
was painfully high. My food had been injected with hormones, trying trigger ovulation eary. I had   
many more opperations after that. In my spare time I pretended I had a family, I had a name. Till one day  
I found out about reproduction. Only the physical part of it was taught to me. I was told that One day I  
would take part in the reproductive process. I didn't understand why I had to due to all the science   
breakthroughs that made the physical part of reproduction null in void. Love was something I never  
knew about till I was 14 and read the Bible for the first time..."  
  
//Wished I could be in your heart  
To be one with your love.  
Wished I could be in your eyes;  
Looking back there you were, and here we are.//  
  
"But what happened ten years ago when I was about nine years old...I had found out about all those  
operations, the hormones, the intense physical and mental training. I was being raised as a perfect  
human. Raised without the things that most childern are raised with to break my childhood early.   
The hormones and operations to speed up my aging so that my strange mental capabilty would be   
passed down to be child. One night I planned escape...I escaped butthe price I paid proved to be too  
much. As I was nearly clear of that Hell I was caught but someone who I had never seen before. He  
threw me hard onto the ground pinning me down. I could tell that he wasn't any older then I was but  
he too had been a victim, over developed he couldn't handle it..he pulled down my pants and...and..."  
  
//Isn't life strange  
A word we arrange  
With no thought or care  
Maker of despair?//  
  
"I died that night, alone, bleeding to death from the long deep gash cut and burned slowly into my  
body and from another newly torn area. Everything soon became black and I died on an empty street.  
I don't consider what happened then a dream. I felt fallen wings brush past me as they glowed with this  
strange arua. But also at the same time I felt roughly on the opposite of where I felt the feather of that   
fallen wing. I remember feeling something I couldn't explain I felt guilt, anger, sorrow, as if I were empty  
along with other things I didn't quite know about then..."  
  
//Each breath that we breathe  
With love we must weave  
To make us as one;  
You know it makes me want to cry, cry, cry.//  
  
"When I finally woke up there was a man sitting beside me, cleaning the ingraved mark across my body.  
that was first and the last time he ever saw me with out clothing, but on the other side of me was a woman.  
I never knew there names, how and where and when they found me...and I knew them for nearly six years.  
So now you know, why I act the way you said I did, why I'm afraid..."  
  
//Wished I could be in your heart  
To be one with your love.  
Wished I could be in your eyes;  
Looking back there you were, and here we are.//  
  
"My God Lisa, you never even changed your expression, never even showed one sign of one tear. How  
could you possibly do that? Go through all that and still find a way or a reason to live?"  
  
//Isn't life strange?  
A turn of the page,  
A book without light  
Unless with love we write.//  
  
"Have you ever heard of an angel killing oneself Duo? Have you ever heard of a demon crying? I Don't know if  
I'm human, I don't know if I could love anyone, I don't know if I could be loved. I don't know if a heart that  
doesn't beat can love. And I'm afraid being a dissapointment, and I'm afraid of everything that has to do with it.  
I've been alone since I could remember, unwanted by so many...even God so it felt."  
  
//To throw it away,  
To lose just a day,  
The quicksand of time,  
You know it makes me want to cry, cry, cry.//  
  
"Lisa, I don't want you to be alone, I don't want you to feel unwanted. I want you to feel loved, and I want you to  
be loved. Because I've only known you for one day and I'm starting to fall way down low for you.''  
  
//Wished I could be in your heart  
To be one with your love.  
Wished I could be in your eyes;  
Looking back there you were, and here we are.//  
  
"...Please tell me, what's the 1st thing to love...?"  
  
So there we go. Can you see which character the song is realting to? Hehe. Please review. 


End file.
